Los hijos de Trunks y Goten
by Akane.tendor
Summary: Narra la historia de ambos saiyayines con sus respectivas familias e hijos que luchan por ser el más fuerte. AGRADEZCO COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR, PARA CONTINUAR.
1. Chapter 2

Era temprano. La puerta de la casa de Trunks y Mai casi se rompía a golpes, el timbre sonaba una y otra vez, pero los empleados aún no llegaban a trabajar para que ellos abrieran la puerta. A esas horas solo podía ser una persona, Trunks respiró con paciencia, vio que Mai solo se acomodó hacia el otro lado para continuar durmiendo. Se levantó de la cama y colocó las pantuflas para abrir la puerta a su padre.

-Hola papá ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? **Preguntó Trunks aún en pijamas**.

-¿Qué crees tú que hago aquí? **Respondió Vegeta molesto por la tardanza. Pasó a la sala y miró de un lado a otro, buscando algo.**

-Viniste a visitarnos. **Bromeó Trunks**

-¿Dónde está Koda? De no ser por mí ese niño jamás desarrollaría sus poderes. A esta hora ya debiera estar levantado y listo para entrenar ¿y tú qué haces? Vístete, entrenarás con nosotros. **Ordenó Vegeta, dispuesto a salvar su descendencia**.

-Papá, ya no soy un niño, además hoy es sábado. **Reclamó Trunks viendo que el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana y él ya había hecho planes de levantarse tarde**.

-Hola abuelito, ya estoy listo. **Koda apareció detrás con la sonrisa más grande que había visto. Vestía su uniforme de entrenamiento, por lo que Trunks se dio por vencido**.

-Está bien, primero tomarás tu desayuno o tu madre va a matarme. **Explicó Trunks dirigiendo a Koda a la cocina. Con el ruido apareció Kimy.**

-Hola abuelito. **Kimy subió a las piernas de Vegeta, le dio un beso y se acomodó para dormir unos instantes, aunque las piernas y brazos de su abuelo con esos pronunciados músculos, no eran el lugar más cómodo**.

-Y tú pequeña ¿quieres entrenar con nosotros? **Preguntó Vegeta con un tono de voz que al mismo Trunks le sorprendía que tuviera.**

-No necesito entrenar. Mi hermano, papá y tú me defenderán ¿cierto abuelito? **Miro a Vegeta esperando la respuesta.**

\- Mmm. **Respondió Vegeta un poco insatisfecho, pero sabía que no podía esperar otra respuesta de ella**.

\- Kimy siempre necesita que la defiendan en el colegio. **Habló Koda con reproche**.

\- Pero iré con ustedes, quiero visitar a mi abuelita **. Continuó Kimy ignorando el comentario de Koda. Recibió el plato de cereales y leche que le entregó Trunks y comenzó a comer**. **Vegeta observó que sentó frente a ellos un oso de peluche "con entrenar a Koda será suficiente" pensó resignado.**

Mientras tanto Trunks se retiró a la habitación con desgano, se bañó y vistió con la ropa de entrenamiento. Mai abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar reir.

-Por lo visto, tu padre se encarga de que estés en muy buena forma **. Bromeó Mai**.

-Qué graciosa **. Respondió Trunks con sarcasmo**. Los niños están desayunando, los llevaré a la casa de mis padres. Descansa. **Le dio un beso y salió de la habitación. Trunks caminó con una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que su padre mostraba gran interés por pasar tiempo con sus nietos, él lo ayudaría.**

Koda comía con prisa, no quería perder un minuto de entrenamiento. Estaba seguro que a esa hora Gosen ya estaría entrenando con Goten y él no se quedaría atrás. Eso significaría una decepción para su abuelo y para él mismo.

-Estoy listo. **Habló Koda casi atragantándose**.

-Ya veo. **Contestó el príncipe con satisfacción**. Pero aún falta Kimy. Agregó

-Apúrate Kimy ¿no ves que me haces perder tiempo? si sigues así Gosen va a ganarme.

-Como lo más rápido que puedo Koda. **Reclamó Kimy.**

-Si quieren pueden adelantarse. Kimy y yo llegaremos más tarde. **Propuso Trunks salvando a Kimy de la presión de su hermano.**

-Gracias papá. Respondió Koda mientras salía corriendo del lugar. Vegeta se retiró satisfecho, Koda era el nieto que todo saiyayin con estirpe anhelaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, Trunks era igual cuando tenía su edad "¿Qué habrá cambiado?", pensó el príncipe. Miró a Trunks por unos instantes, estaba sentado junto a Kimy, haciéndola reír con el oso de felpa, detrás de ellos había una foto familiar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Koda.

-Vamos abuelito hoy quiero practicar lo que me enseñaste ayer.

Vegeta salió en silencio con Koda, mientras sacaba sus conclusiones.

-No te gusta ninguna chica ¿cierto? **preguntó Vegeta**. **El niño negó con la cabeza y Vegeta sonrió con victoria "con él será diferente".**

 **Aquí termina la segunda parte, ojalá les haya gustado. Sus comentarios me motivarán a seguir.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero sus comentarios. Bye**

Koda y Vegeta estaban volando a la casa de Bulma, de pronto sintieron la energía de Gosen y Goten. Koda se detuvo al instante para saludar a su amigo.

Abuelito es Gosen—el gruñido de Vegeta respondió que ya lo había notado.

Hola Gosen, pensé que todavía estabas durmiendo—Se burló Koda.

Vamos a entrenar al campo, con mi abuelito – Contestó Gosen con orgullo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de Koda y les hacía poco caso No podemos entrenar en la cuidad o la destruiríamos – Explicó Goten

Yo la destruiría aun más, por eso entreno con mi abuelito en la cámara de gravedad – Habló Koda presumiendo sus poderes. Goten acarició el cabello del niño, el carácter de Koda le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo Trunks.

¿En serio Koda? ¿Te has vuelto muy fuerte? – La inocencia de Gosen salió a relucir – Estoy muy entusiasmado, este torneo será fabuloso.

Sí, no debieras perder tu tiempo entrenando. Es evidente que yo ganaré el torneo – Fanfarroneó Koda colocando las manos en su cintura.

Ya se nos hace tarde Koda – Habló Vegeta que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

Ya me tengo que ir. Adios – Koda sacudió la mano y desapareció junto a Vegeta.

Escuchaste papá, Koda se ha vuelto muy fuerte – El entusiasmo de Gosen se reflejaba en sus ojos – Yo también quiero ser muy fuerte, tanto como mi abuelito Gokú Sacudió sus bracitos con desesperación y casi formando un berrinche.

Tranquilo Gosen, vamos a entrenar – Goten siguió su camino acompañado del niño que se mostraba muy preocupado por las supuestas habilidades extraordinarias de su amigo.

Por su parte Koda, ingresó a la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta sonrió con un poco de malicia, ya era tiempo de exigirle lo máximo posible a ese pequeño saiyayin.

Muy bien Koda esta vez quiero que me demuestres que no has olvidado nada de lo que te enseñé y recuerda ¡Nada de lloriqueos! Sentenció Vegeta al recordar que la última vez que le respondió un golpe, Koda había soltado algunas deshonrosas lágrimas – Veamos si por fin aprendiste a cuidar tu defensa mientras atacas – Terminó de decir esto y Vegeta tomó posición de ataque.

Papá me ayudó a entrenar los movimientos que me enseñaste y ya estoy listo – Koda sonrió con altanería, estaba seguro que esta vez podría derrotarlo. Es más, le daría un buen golpe en la nariz para devolverle el que había recibido hace unos días atrás.

Bulma estaba sentada en la terraza, en el cielo completamente despejado se veía una nave que venía en dirección a ella. Aterrizó en el jardín y de ella salieron Kimy y Trunks. La pequeña saludó sacudiendo su mano lo más arriba que le permitía su altura. Bulma sonrió, le devolvió el gesto y espero a que subieran.

Hola chicos ¿cómo están? – Bulma miró los ojos de sueño de Trunks Veo que tu padre otra vez madrugó para buscar a Koda.

Estoy muriendo de sueño – Exageró Trunks sentándose frente a Bulma No sé de dónde saca tanta energía.

Papá, abuelita ¿Puedo ir al jardín a jugar? – Preguntó Kimy aburrida por la conversación.

Claro que puedes, pero no te acerques mucho al lago – Advirtió Trunks.

Es que Vegeta está muy entusiasmado, hace tiempo que no lo veía así. Creo que desde que eras pequeño y te entrenaba – Justificó Bulma.

Koda también disfruta mucho entrenar con mi padre, creo que tienen un carácter muy similar.

Yo lo encuentro más parecido a ti. Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, heredaste el horrendo carácter de Vegeta, ¿Ya desayunaste? – Preguntó Bulma, al ver que la sirvienta le traía la bandeja.

No tuve tiempo – Trunks se acercó a la baranda de la terraza para observar a Kimy que estaba en el jardín jugando con unas flores y luego se apartó tranquilo.

Ven a comer conmigo entonces.

Por otra parte Goten y Gokú ayudaban al pequeño de cabellos negros que intentaba concentrar su energía.

Muy bien Gosen, lo haces estupendamente Exclamó el padre del niño. Gokú se acercó a su nieto y mejoró la postura de sus piernas, mientras explicaba:

– En esa posición será difícil que tu enemigo sepa cuál será tu próximo movimiento. Ahora quiero que me ataques y veamos qué tan fuerte te has puesto Gokú se alejó de Gosen y tomó una postura muy similar a la de su nieto. Mientras tanto Goten se sentó bajo un árbol a observar la pelea y esperar su turno.

La hora de comer había llegado, Vegeta miró la comida con desgano "Que significaba eso ¿Pretendían que un príncipe como él se alimentara de esas cosas verdes?".

Koda y Kimy miraron la comida y luego se miraron entre ellos. Se iban a quejar con Trunks pero les dijo que comenzaran comer, los chicos respiraron resignados y con arrugas en su nariz se llevaron la primera cucharada de verduras a la boca.

Bulma ¿Qué significa esto? – Reclamó Vegeta sin aguantar un segundo más.

Son verduras con carne. Los niños deben alimentarse bien y tú también – Explicó Bulma molesta por la crítica de su esposo.

No necesito comer estas cosas. Durante años he comido a mi antojo y no veo que haya tenido algún problema.

Eso es lo que tú crees – Contestó Bulma en tono de burla.

¿Qué quieres decir? – El tono de Vegeta comenzó a subir y la mirada de Bulma lo fulminó.

Si quieres puedes ir a comer a otra parte – Bulma le hizo un desprecio y miró hacia otro lado.

Es lo que haré – Vegeta se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a retirarse.

Abuelito podemos ir contigo ¿Por favor?– Habló Koda poniéndose de pié.

Regresa a tu asiento Koda – Habló Trunks. Para él estas peleas eran normales, era la forma que tenían sus padres de relacionarse y decirse lo mucho que se amaban.

Pero papá… Koda intentó hacer una pequeña rabieta mientras obedecía.

¿Ya ves lo que has hecho? Los niños ahora no quieren comer—Bulma se levantó de la silla y con las manos en su cintura fue hasta el lugar de Vegeta.

Come tus verduras Koda o mañana no habrá entrenamiento – Habló Vegeta regresando a su sitio.

Pensé que ya me había librado de comer esto Koda levantó la cuchara con comida y la miró con desprecio.

Koda Regañó Trunks en el acto. Sin pensarlo un segundo más Koda se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

Está deliciosa. Gracias abuelita Habló el niño mientras comía.

¿Verdad que sí Vegeta? Sonrió Bulma

Vegeta solo balbuceó un par de palabras que no se lograron comprender.

En casa de los Son, Gosen recibió el plato que le entregó MIlk. Dentro de él se veían unas cosas extrañas que no tenían forma a nada de lo que él conocía como comida.

¿Qué es esto papá? – Preguntó con curiosidad

Es el plato especial de mamá. Te va a encantar Murmuró Goten

No lo creo – Gosen dejó caer lentamente el contenido de la cuchara sobre el plato. Él estaba acostumbrado a la deliciosa comida que preparaban los sirvientes de su casa y eso que estaba frente a él no se veía para nada delicioso, pero sí "especial" como había mencionado Goten.

Creo que no tengo hambre Se explicó Gosen.

Vamos Gosen, está delicioso. Pruébalo Insisitió Goten

No quiero Gosen se cruzó de brazos

Debes comer, no te pongas caprichoso Regañó Goten

No quiero Gosen giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a Goten. Goten se molestó con el gesto y cuando iba a contestar, Gokú lo interrumpió.

Entonces no te enseñaré mi técnica secreta – Habló Gokú desde el otro lado de la mesa.

¿Tienes una técnica secreta? Respondió el inocente Gosen.

Claro, todos tienen una Explicó Gokú atrayendo aún más la curiosidad de su nieto cuando termines tu comida te la enseñaré.

Gosen comenzó a comer lo más rápido posible. Con la técnica secreta de su abuelito podría ganarle a Koda y aunque la comida tuviera un aspecto horrible, no sabía tan mal después de todo.

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el tercer capítulo. Agradezco comentarios.**

 **Mary 17: Bueno me imagino a Goten papá, como mezcla entre Milk y Gokú. De hecho en este capítulo marco la diferencia de caracteres entre Goten y Trunks. Uno un poco más permisivo y descuidado (Gokú y Milk); y el otro más autoritario y protector (copiando el carácter de Vegeta y Bulma).**

 **Katy: Gracias por tu comentario. A mí también me gusta la idea de Goten y Pares, encuentro que hacen una hermosa pareja.**

 **Sora 79: Vegeta es muy especial, es mi personaje favorito. Intento sacar lo mejor de su personalidad.**

 **Dragon fanática: Querida amiga. Gracias por tus comentarios. Sé que amas a Vegeta e intento hacerlo tal como te gusta o no viviría para contarlo…jaja.**


	3. Chapter 4

Koda y Kimy intentaban atrapara Trunks, ya llevaban tiempo intentándolo, pero el jardín con sus arbustos, plantas y árboles, se habían transformado en un excelente lugar para que Trunks se escabullera. Sin embargo, los niños no se darían por vencido tan pronto.

-Kimy, ve por ese lado- Koda indicó su derecha y le susurró algo al oído. Kimy obedeció y se colocó en posición. En cuanto estuvo lista, Koda abrió los brazos para cubrir más terreno y comenzó a acorralarlo. A Trunks le hizo gracia, con esas estrategias no podrían atraparlo jamás, se movió hacia un lado y Koda cayó al suelo, se levantó rápidamente, pero fue imposible agarrarlo. Solo quedaba Kimy.

-Hay me torcí el pié- Se quejó Koda, cuando Trunks pasó por el lado.

-¿Estás bien? -Trunks se detuvo, se inclinó junto a él para examinar el pié que Koda se tocaba con gran dolor.

-Claro que sí. ¡Te ganamos! -Kimy saltó sobre Trunks junto con Koda.

-Me sorprendieron, son unos tramposos - Habló Trunks sin dejar de reír por las ocurrencias de los pequeños.

-No somos tramposos. Hemos analizado a nuestro enemigo y de la manera en que estábamos atacando era imposible ganar, así que debimos cambiar la estrategia -Explicó Koda orgulloso de su idea.

-Ya veo. Ahora yo cambiaré mi estrategia- Trunks sostuvo a Kimy y Koda, comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, los niños se retorcían en el pasto pero Trunks no daba tregua.

-!Me!- rindo Grito Koda con dolor de estómago de tanto reír -Abuelito ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- Gritó Koda mirando hacia el balcón

Vegeta observaba desde la terraza, el no participaría en un juego tan absurdo como ese y sin pensarlo siquiera movió la cabeza, para eliminar toda esperanza que hubiera tenido su nieto. Bulma caminó lentamente hacia el saiyayin, lo abrazó por la espalda a pesar del aparente disgusto del príncipe.

-¿No crees que hicimos un gran trabajo con nuestros hijos?- Le susurró al oído de tal forma que lo hizo estremecer. Vegeta no contestó, pero esa pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, respondía su pregunta.

En unos segundos aparecieron en el jardín de Bulma, Gokú, Goten y el más pequeño de los Son, Gosen, tomado de su mano.

-Abuelito, esta no es una técnica secreta. La he visto miles de veces. !Me engañaste!- Reclamó Gosen con enfado.

-¿Eso crees? Pues para mi es una técnica que me ha ayudado mucho y pocos conocen- Gokú miró al cielo pensativo, "Qué difícil es impresionar a los niños de hoy" pensó. Luego reaccionó y saludó a los presentes a quienes había interrumpido y los miraban fijamente.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- Gokú se llevó una mano a la cabeza y lo acompañaba una gran sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 5: solo un paseo

- **Niños, nunca se conforman con nada** \- Goten cayó rendido sobre el césped, mientras Trunks reía.

\- **Por qué lo dices Goten** -Trunks se recostó cerca de su amigo.

\- **Mi padre inventó eso para convencer a Gosen de comer su almuerzo, está muy caprichoso, Pares lo malcría demasiado** \- Comentó Goten.

 **\- Jajaja… tienes que controlar la situación Goten, no debes permitir que Gosen te manipule con sus caprichos** \- Explicó Trunks serio - **a Kimy y Koda solo les advierto una sola vez, si no comprenden los ayudo a hacerlo ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?**

\- **Me recuerdas al señor Vegeta y sus advertencias ja ja ja** \- Rió Goten, recordando las miradas asesinas de Vegeta o los golpes que recibían ante una travesura.

Ambos se apartaron hasta llegar a la terraza donde estaban Vegeta, Bulma y ahora Gokú. Dejaron a los niños jugar en el jardín, pero estos no tardaron en aparecer junto a ellos.

- **Papá iremos al bosque a jugar, es decir, ¿podemos ir?** \- Preguntó Koda corrigiendo en el acto.

 **-¿Puedo ir con ellos? Di que sí, por favor** \- Kimy junto sus manitos suplicantes

- **Está bien, solo compórtense** \- Advirtió Trunks

-¿ **Dónde está Gosen?** -Preguntó Goten preocupado

- **Está en el baño** \- Explicó Kimy

Los chicos corrieron por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Gosen, quien los siguió hasta llegar al bosque.

\- **Este lugar es fantástico, me encanta venir para acá** \- Exclamó Kimy. Se sacó los zapatos para entrar al río, con sus manos sacudió el agua de un lado a otro.

 **-¡es ideal!** \- Koda lanzó agua a la cara de Gosen y Kimy. Los niños comenzaron a reír en un juego donde los tres terminaron en el lago completamente mojados.

- **Mira lo que puedo hacer Gosen** \- Koda se sumergió y desde el fondo se impulsó hasta la superficie con una gran esfera de energía.

\- **Yo también puedo hacerlo** \- Gosen imitó los movimientos de Koda, sonriente.

\- **Koda, nuestros padres te tienen prohibido utilizar energía a menos que sea necesario** \- Recordó Kimy.

\- **Ven Gosen** \- Koda se elevó hasta el cielo para comenzar un combate con su mejor amigo - **entrenemos un poco, así podremos ver qué tan fuerte nos hemos vuelto**.

\- **Prepárate Koda** \- Gosen elevó su energía, tomó postura de pelea y lanzó el primer golpe. Koda bloqueó la patada y se alejó.

- **Veo que has entrenado bastante, pero no podrás ganarme** \- Koda elevó su energía, y comenzó un ataque sin fin.

 **\- Koda, ten cuidado, recuerda que estoy aquí** -Kimy gritó hasta el cielo, esperando que su hermano la escuchara, pero el sonido de los golpes lo hacía imposible. Las ramas volaban y los niños aumentaban cada vez aún más su poder de pelea a medida que se sentían derrotados por el oponente. Koda le dio un puñetazo a Gosen que lo lanzó aún más alto, el niño, enojado, juntó sus manos para concentrar su energía.

 **-¿Qué haces Gosen? No lances energía puede ser peligroso** -Gritó Koda con preocupación

\- **Kame Hame Ha** -estiró sus brazos para lanzar el rayo de energía a su amigo. Koda intentó detenerlo con sus manos, pero era demasiado. De pronto Koda vió a Kimy en el suelo, en la trayectoria de la esfera de energía, tenía que detenerla como sea, cambió el color de sus cabellos y elevó su energía al máximo, pero Gosen sin saber lo que ocurría realmente, también elevó su energía. Kimy fue arrastrada por el fuerte viento que provocaba el ki de ambos.

\- **Detente Gosen** \- Koda preocupado por Kimy se desconcentró y la energía escapó de su control - **¡Kimy!** \- Gritó con desesperación al ver a su hermana en peligro. Voló lo más rápido posible, pero era obvio que no alcanzaría a salvarla.

De pronto la esfera de energía cambió su trayectoria abruptamente, rumbo al cielo. Koda aún en el aire se detuvo respirando con alivio, al ver a Kimy en los brazos de Vegeta.

- **Eres un insensato Gosen** -Regañó Koda

\- **¿por qué no la detuviste?** \- Preguntó Gosen recién comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

\- **Bajen de inmediato** \- Se escuchó la voz de Goten. Vegeta por su parte puso en los brazos de Trunks a Kimy, que estaba inconsciente y herida.

- **¿Está bien?** \- Se atrevió a preguntar Koda. La sola mirada de Trunks le indicó que tendría mucho que explicar.

\- **Después hablaremos** -Fue todo lo que respondió Trunks, antes de elevarse para llevar a la niña a casa de sus padres. Gosen y Koda los siguieron unos metros más atrás.

Trunks recostó a la niña sobre la cama para curar sus heridas mientras llegaba el médico que había llamado Bulma.

- **Estamos en problemas Koda** -Habló Gosen. Los niños habían quedado sentados en la terraza, no se atrevieron a entrar por miedo a sus padres.

\- **¿Cómo se te ocurrió disparar energía? ¿Es que no recordaste a mi hermana?** \- Koda casi gritó

\- **Tu tampoco la recordaste Koda** \- Gosen estaba arrepentido, en ningún momento quiso lastimar a Kimy.

Goten apareció en el balcón para interrumpir la conversación de los niños. Tomó una de las orejas de Gosen, se acomodó en la misma silla donde antes estaba su hijo y en unos segundos le bajó los pantalones y lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

Koda hizo un gesto de dolor, al ver las nalgadas que recibía su amigo. Avanzó hasta la puerta para salir de ahí, cuando fue interceptado por Trunks.

\- **Koda entra a casa, ahora** \- Trunks quería darle privacidad a Goten, además de aclarar algunos temas importantes con su hijo menor. Koda se apuró en obedecer a su padre - **sígueme** \- lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa, para Koda las intenciones de su padre estaban claras.

- **Papá, no quise lastimar a Kimy** … - se apuró en explicar

\- **Koda, no puedes olvidar que debes controlar tus poderes. Baja tus pantalones** \- La orden no dejaba lugar a discusión, era muy típico de su padre. Koda tragó saliva, hace meses que no estaba en esa situación y ahora mamá no estaba cerca para interceder un poco a su favor, solo eran su padre y él.

\- **Sí, papá** \- Koda se acercó a Trunks y sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció.

Bulma, le pidió a Vegeta que acompañara al médico hasta la salida, ella por su parte se sentó junto a la cama, miraba el reloj con cada minuto que pasaba y la niña aún no despertaba de su desmayo.

Media hora más tarde Kimy comenzó a moverse, Bulma se acercó a la niña y le sonrió.

\- **Abuelita** \- habló con una voz muy baja.

\- **Por fin despiertas Kimy, nos tenías preocupados** \- Respondió Bulma acariciando los cabellos de su nieta.

\- **¿Dónde está mi papá y mi mamá?** \- Preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

- **Tu madre debe estar en casa, pero tu padre regresa enseguida** \- Bulma abrió la puerta para llamar a una de las sirvientas y pedirle que fuera en busca de Trunks.

\- **Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, la señora Bulma me pide que le informe que la niña Kimy ya reaccionó** -La sirvienta, incómoda por la situación solo se asomó un poco a la entrada luego de haber golpeado la puerta.

\- **Muchas gracias, voy de inmediato** \- Trunks miró al niño, que aún lloraba - **Koda, iré a ver a Kimy, cuando te sientas más repuesto podrás ir ¿De acuerdo? -** Koda asintió.

Trunks llegó a la habitación donde estaba kimy, mucho más repuesta, comiendo una sopa que había pedido Bulma.

\- **Papá, ¿dónde estabas?** \- Kimy extendió sus manos hasta su padre

 **-Estaba ocupado ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?** -Trunks la tomó en sus brazos, estaba preocupado por ella, solo cuando el médico dijo que estaba bien, logró calmarse.

\- **Me duele el codo izquierdo y la rodilla** -

\- **Descansa, ya te sentiras mejor** – Trunks revisó el codo de la niña, no se veía nada grave.

Koda salió de la habitación para ir a la sala, ahí estaba su abuelo Vegeta, lo había visto demasiado tarde. Vegeta notó de inmediato que Trunks se había encargado de corregir a Koda, así que simplemente se quedó en silencio. El niño no se detuvo sino hasta encontrar a Gosen.

\- **Gosen ¿Qué haces?** -Preguntó Koda al ver que su amigo no se movía de la entrada.

- **Estoy esperando a mi padre, fue a despedirse** -

\- **Creo que se nos pasó la mano entrenando, al fin y al cabo si participan nuestros padres, jamás podremos ganar el torneo** \- se quejó Koda.

\- **Pero Koda, nosotros participaremos en el nivel infantil, si es que ellos participan lo harán en el nivel de adultos** -

\- **¿Qué estás diciendo?** \- Koda se molestó por la noticia, su intención no era pelear solo con Gosen y un montón de niños llorones, él quería participar con los adultos, enfrentarse a adultos poderosos. Como sea con el accidente de Kimy, tendría que postergar su reclamo - **Voy a ver a Kimy, quiero saber cómo se encuentra.**

 **\- Te acompaño, oye ¿tu padre se molestó contigo? El mío estaba furioso, creo que no podré sentarme el resto del día** .

\- **Mejor no me lo recuerdes, vamos a ver a Kimy** \- Koda se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y con felicidad notó que ya estaba mejor.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON MENSAJES…

Sora 79 – dragonfanatica - mary 17 –bra …etc.


End file.
